FINAL FANTASY: DARK DUSK
by Dark Daimon
Summary: When 14 year old Daimon gets dreams about a strang world, how will he deal with himself when he gets transported to it.
1. Chapter I

A/N: Hey everyone. I am Dark Daimon and I've been writing fics but never posted them here so it's technically not my "first" fan fiction. This fan fiction is my own final fantasy. It is like a different final fantasy unlike any other. Like all FF's, this one has a different story. This chapter starts on Earth- our earth. The only difference is there is no Final Fantasy games or stories or anything of the sort. All HEALTHY criticism is welcome. Flames should not be tolerated. If you wish for any information to be told in the next authors note at the beginning of the next chapter, I will do so unless it is a important part of the story not to be revealed. Thank you : )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor chocobo's, moogles, airships, or any other thing related to other games. Characters I do own. Cid I do not.  
  
Chapter I  
  
On top of a dark mountain, surrounded by trees and water, there stood a boy with eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was on top of the mountain, unaware of how he got there. He looked at the sky to see the sun and the moon in the sky, at the same time, at the same height. He looked up with amazement at the sky in which was black. He looked back at the sun and moon seeing they emitted no light from their gold and silverness.  
  
He looked down at his chest to see a emerald-like pendant hanging from his neck. It felt warm, and seemed as if he had seen it somewhere before. He picked it up holding it in the palm of his hand. The jewel began to glow, shining green light far and wide. He shielded his eyes from the light and heard one thing.  
  
RING RING RING RING RING RING RING  
  
His arm reached up from his bed and slammed the alarm clock turning it off. He rose from his bed and brushed his black hair with white tips away from his blue eyes. He looked around his room. 'Just a dream...' he thought to himself. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and heard his mother calling him.  
  
"Daimon! You are going to be late for school!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" he hollered to her. Daimon rose from his bed standing at his 5 ' 7 height and began to dress. Today would be another boring day that happens during nine months of a year: school. He ran down the stairs grabbing himself a bagel and stuffing it into his face.  
  
"Is that all you're having for breakfast? Why not something bigger?" asked his mother.  
  
"I'm late enough as it is, mom!" said Daimon putting on his helmet. He looked at the worried expression on his mothers face and sighed. "I'll make up for it at lunch time."  
  
Daimon's mother smiled and kissed his cheek (which Daimon wiped like a regular son would). "Have a good day."  
  
"Yeah right..." he whispered to himself as he rode away on his bike.  
  
He thought to himself about the dream. He kept feeling his chest for the pendant. When he held it in his hand, it felt so real. "Was I just holding onto my bed post?" he asked himself. "I wonder if the dream means anything." He said as he passed my the grove of apple trees, grabbing one taking a large bite into the sweet fruit. "Guess mom was right, I should've had more to eat". He quickly finished the apple and threw it into a garbage bin he passed by on his bicycle.  
  
His name was Daimon Alleviate. He was fourteen years old in grade 9, high school. He lived in America and had a regular life. However he considered regular "boring".  
  
He arrived at his giant school made with red bricks and holding four buildings. He walked in and ran into a blonde haired young man with hair down to his shoulders.  
  
"Watch it!" the man said. He looked at Daimon and realized who he was talking to. "Oh, hi Daimon."  
  
Daimon looked up to see his friend Solrain Airios, who was 17 in twelve grade. The young man was around 5 ' 8. "Hey Solrain. Sup?"  
  
"Nothing much, getting ready for class." Explained Solrain. He saw the confused expression on Daimon's face. "Um...you know? Where we learn things?"  
  
"Oh...it's not that...I had a...weird dream." Daimon said with a odd expression on his face.  
  
Solrain chuckled and then smirked. "Hm...seems like you've had what do they call it? Oh yes...a wet dream?"  
  
"Solrain!"  
  
"Well I dunno...maybe you did." Said Solrain winking at Daimon.  
  
"It wasn't that...but there was a mountain...and darkness...and I had a emerald in my hand..." Daimon explained.  
  
"Whatever you want to tell yourself to get to sleep at night..." said Solrain.  
  
"I'm serious!" hollered Daimon.  
  
As if on cue, a girl walked by and tripped in front of Daimon and Solrain. Solrain bent down and helped her to pick up her books when he saw who exactly it was. It was him and Daimon's tutor that met them in the library at lunch every day. Her name was Talia Clandestine. She wore big square glasses, and had brown hair done up in a bun while wearing a clad dress.  
  
"Thank you Solrain." Talia smiled.  
  
"No problem." Solrain said.  
  
She stood up and held her books in her arms. She had a height of 5 ' 5. "So are we still going to the library for lunch, guys?" she asked.  
  
Both Solrain and Daimon nodded saying "Of course."  
  
"We need the studying anyway, finals are coming up." Explained Daimon.  
  
"That they are and it would be wise for you to not bring your video game calculator Daimon." She said as she glared at him and he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I swear, I...uh...didn't know it did that...eheheheh..." Daimon used as an excuse.  
  
Solrain rolled his eyes. "Classes are almost starting we have to go now." He said.  
  
All nodded and went their own ways.  
  
Daimon sat down in his math class and sighed waiting for the teacher to come in. Once the teacher began to write on the board he thought more of the dream. 'If it truly means something what could it mean? It was just a fantasy!'.  
  
He did drawings of his dream on his binder. 'What if I never figure it out...?'  
  
Daimon stood up yelling "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!"  
  
The whole class had their eyes on him. He laughed nervously and sat down hiding his face from others' views.  
  
"All right boys, go find me some kind of book with a subject you two are struggling in." said Talia in the library at noon hour to Daimon and Solrain. Both boys nodded and went deeper into the library.  
  
"History...history...where are the history books?" he asked himself. He yelped as he tripped over a book sitting on the floor. "Who put that there?" he sighed as he lay on the floor. He looked up to see a sign called 'The restricted section'. "I Midas well look in there."  
  
Daimon walked into the dark hall of the restricted library section. He yelled as a book fell on his head. "What is with all the books?! Are they out to get me?!" he said in frustration. He picked up the book and saw a title he had never seen which was in golden writing against the black wood. 'FINAL FANTASY' was the title of the book. He opened the book to see nothing written in the pages at all.  
  
"What the heck...?" he asked himself. "Solrain! Talia! Get over here to the restricted section!"  
  
Both Solrain and Talia ran over to Daimon.  
  
"Daimon! You're not suppose to be here!" exclaimed Talia.  
  
"Look." Said Daimon, ignoring Talia. He handed the book over to Solrain and Talia as they flipped through the pages.  
  
"There's...nothing there..." Solrain said to himself. "It's just...empty..."  
  
"I'm gonna buy it." Said Daimon.  
  
"But there's nobody here to except your buy." explained Talia.  
  
"So I'll take it and pay for it later." Explained Daimon as they all went back to the table where they studied.  
  
As he sat down, Daimon began to feel the memory of his dream slipping away. He needed to remember it quickly and put it in a place he would look back too. He opened the blank book and wrote the only two words he could remember. 'Dark Dusk'.  
  
As soon as he wrote the "k" on 'Dusk' the book began to emit a light. The same green light from his dream. He felt his vision stretch. Soon, he blacked out.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's not long but it's only the first chapter. As I write more I make longer chapters. Please review : ) 


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Hello again welcome to the second chapter of FF: DARK DUSK.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF...or DO I o.O...nah I'm joking, but it'd be cool if I did.  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Nng..." Daimon moaned as he sat up opening his eyes. He looked up to not see the library, but to see a cloudless blue sky. He looked below him to see green grass blowing in the wind. To his right lay Solrain, knocked out from the light, strangely. "Solrain! Wake up!" Daimon shouted as he shook his friend.  
  
Solrain yawned and sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Hey..." he whispered. He looked around at his surroundings confused. "Wh...where are we?"  
  
Daimon shrugged and looked around as well to see they were in the middle of a field covered in tall grass. "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about how we got here...and...wait..." Daimon spun around looking in all directions. "Where is Talia?"  
  
Solrain looked around. "You're right...do you think she's ok?" he asked Daimon.  
  
"I hope so." Replied Daimon. "It would be best to look for her...who knows where we are..."  
  
Solrain nodded and the two stood up walking though the field. A faint warm breeze fell to their faces like ripples on a pond. The two walked for what seemed like days. Both were silent- for they had no idea what to say in the situation. Occasionally the two would stop for rests on the ground. They began to wonder if they would ever find Talia. As he began to think of all that happened, Daimon realized something that was missing. "Hey...where is my book?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The one...I found in the library...the one that was blank..."  
  
"That one? I have no clue...you sure you didn't drop it when we got here?" asked Solrain. Daimon thought, then nodded.  
  
"Do you think it could have caused this?" asked Daimon.  
  
"Why would a BOOK cause us to find ourselves in a place that is unknown?" asked Solrain.  
  
"Well, what other things could have happened?" asked Daimon. "I mean, it happened after I wrote something from my dream."  
  
"You wrote something?" asked Solrain stopping.  
  
"Yeah...I wanted to remember my dream."  
  
"What did you write?"  
  
"I wrote the words 'Dark Dusk'."  
  
"So you wrote words from your wet dream?"  
  
"My DREAM! Not wet dream! DREAM!"  
  
"Whatever...I still don't believe that book could have anything to do with it."  
  
"What about my dream?"  
  
"...I dunno..."  
  
"Oh!" said Daimon. "So you are gonna tell me my dream could've done it when my book could not? No offence but...what is the freaking difference?!"  
  
"Easy there..." said Solrain. "All I'm saying is...maybe the dream was a warning of this."  
  
Daimon sighed. "I dunno..."  
  
With a yelp, Daimon tipped into the tall grass. 'Why do I hafta be the one to trip?' he thought to himself.  
  
The thing in which he tripped over sat up immediately. It was a beautiful girl looking around the age of 15 with long waist length brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. She wore a familiar looking dress.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Solrain. "We're looking for a girl. She has these weird looking glasses and a bun in her hair and sort of looks like a teacher. And she has a dress similar to yours." Daimon rolled his eyes.  
  
The girl sighed. "I AM that girl."  
  
"Nahhhh! You can't be! You don't even know her name!" exclaimed Solrain.  
  
The girl sighed once more. "Talia. Yeah it's me. My hair elastic is missing and so are my glasses."  
  
"How can you see?" asked Daimon.  
  
"I only need them to read..."  
  
"Well...er...um...Talia...hub-b-b-b-ba........." sputtered Solrain.  
  
"What?" asked Talia.  
  
"Talia? When we walk home from school can I carry your books?" asked Daimon.  
  
"Sure Daimon, but why say so?" she asked.  
  
"I SAW HER FIRST!" hollered Solrain.  
  
"YOU SAW NOTHING!" yelled Daimon.  
  
"SHE'S MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Talia. At this, everyone looked her in the eyes. "How did we even GET here in the FIRST place?" Solrain and Daimon looked at each other, then back at Talia, and shrugged. "Well I don't know about you two, but being in a library one minute and then in a field the next is NOT my idea of normal."  
  
"Talia is right..." said Daimon. "How could we have been in a completely different area and then suddenly get...here!"  
  
"Maybe it's a dream..." wondered Solrain. Talia then pinched him. "OW!"  
  
"Not a dream." Talia explained.  
  
"That hurt...but it's all right 'cause YOU punched me." Winked Solrain.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Guys!" yelled Daimon. "Shouldn't we try to find someone or something that can help us figure out WHERE WE ARE!?"  
  
Both nodded. "Right."  
  
"Now..." started Daimon. "Which way?"  
  
"I say that way." Said talia pointing to the east. Daimon and Solrain both went up to her.  
  
"Anything for you..." they said. Talia began to blush a color probably never seen before.  
  
After hours of walking, they found themselves in a lush forest. They hadn't stopped at all to look at the beauty, for they were to concentrated on finding someone or a place to tell them where they were.  
  
But soon they found something unimaginable...  
  
"Oh my god..." exclaimed Talia at the site.  
  
"Woah..." Solrain muttered.  
  
"What...is this?" Daimon asked them.  
  
They stood in front what looked like a village of treehouses. Many people, just like them walked around chattering amongst themselves.  
  
But the real question was if these people could tell the three where they were.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: There...second chapter . ok so like I said if you don't understand a certain part of a certain chapter ask me it in a review, I don't mind answering in my next authors note. Have a nice day! : ) 


End file.
